


Закономерности

by xenia_che



Category: Haven (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF, blow job is mentioned
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenia_che/pseuds/xenia_che
Summary: Однажды Лукас случайно посмотрел эротический фильм с участием Эрика. И это произвело на него неизгладимое впечатление.





	Закономерности

**Author's Note:**

> Фильм и на меня произвел неизгладимое впечатление, честно скажу.  
> Ворнинг! Небечено.  
> Disclaimer: я предпочитаю думать, что пишу не про реальных людей, а про персонажей, основанных на реальных людях. Всё это написано just for fun, без какого-либо намерения кого-либо оскорбить.  
> Рейтинг за намёки, на самом деле

В принципе, всё происходит довольно закономерно.

Лукас всегда отличался неуёмным любопытством. Поэтому нет ничего удивительного в том, что однажды вечером, когда у него нет совершенно никаких планов, а все остальные члены съемочной группы уже отправились спать, Лукас залезает в интернет.

Нет, конечно, он бывал там и раньше, но почему-то именно сегодня ему хочется чего-нибудь нелепого и смешного. Не настолько нелепого, как нарезки **BuzzFeed,** и не настолько смешного, как последние выпуски **SNL** , но чего-нибудь максимально похожего. Так что Лукас, вполне логично, решает загуглить сначала себя, а потом и Эрика с Эмили. И после этого всё катится к чёрту.

Лукас не ханжа и не святоша, он видел немало эротических фильмов, да и с порнографией знаком не понаслышке. С самыми разными её формами. Но то, что происходит на экране, вызывает у него острое желание стыдливо отвести взгляд и, одновременно, смотреть, не отрываясь. Что он и делает, естественно. После, примерно, двадцатиминутного спора с самим собой и со своей совестью. Здравый смысл умывает руки ещё в первые тридцать секунд.

И дальше всё происходит тоже довольно закономерно.

Лукас не может смотреть ему в глаза. Совсем. Такое случается, если до поздней ночи наблюдать, как один из твоих лучших друзей занимается разнообразным сексом на большом экране. В самых удачных ракурсах. Хотя, Лукас сомневается, что этот шедевр показывали на большом экране. У его ноутбука экран был вполне стандартный, но впечатление это ничуть не испортило.

Лукас не может с ним разговаривать. Нет, конечно, он читает текст, играет роль Нэйтана как всегда безупречно. Но в перерывах между съемками у него не получается выдавить ни слова, разве что иногда он говорит _ммм_ и _ха?_ , и даже _угу_. А что ещё делать, если единственное, что Лукас может сказать это: _Я уже третий день думаю только том, какой ты на вкус. Действительно ли ты так рвано дышишь во время минета? Какого это, чувствовать твои руки на бедрах, плечах, животе?_ Подобные вопросы неуместно задавать лучшим друзьям. Коллегам по съемкам – тоже. К сожалению.

Честно говоря, Лукас никогда не считал себя человеком впечатлительным. Он с одинаковым успехом посмотрел **Грязные Танцы** и **American** **Horror** **Story** , но этот _фильм_ не идёт у него из головы. А это никак, никак не способствует поддержанию дружеских отношений.

Поэтому то, что происходит дальше – ещё более закономерно.

Эрик зажимает его в его собственном трейлере. С того памятного, во всех смыслах, вечера прошла неделя. И нет, время совершенно не лечит. И Лукас вздрагивает, когда Эрик решительно заходит в трейлер и запирает за собой дверь. Лукас по новой привычке отводит взгляд – куда угодно, лишь бы не смотреть ему в глаза. Эрик хмурится, подходит ближе, наклоняет голову и сразу становится безудержно похожим на Дюка.

\- Лукас, приятель, с тобой всё хорошо? – в голосе Эрика искреннее беспокойство, и Лукас поднимает на него глаза, потому что они всё-таки лучшие друзья. И Эрик, сложивший руки на груди и прислонившийся бедром к заваленному бумагами столу, всё так же похож на Дюка. И на самого себя, конечно же. И ничуть, ничуть не похож на Дэвида, болезненно томительного, чужого и отстраненного. Лукас смотрит на него во все глаза и думает, что, возможно, всё не так страшно. Возможно, у него есть шанс выйти сухим из воды. Возможно, он сейчас откроет рот, и они смогут нормально поговорить. Как всегда. И что это наваждение, мутное и жаркое, не имеет над ним больше никакой власти.

\- Я уже неделю думаю о том, какой ты на вкус. Действительно ли ты так рвано дышишь во время минета? Какого это…- Лукас зажимает себе рот рукой, обрывая фразу на середине. Его глаза расширяются от испуга, он чувствует, как его щеки заливает румянец, а его сердце колотится где-то в горле. Что ж, наваждение оказалось реальностью, а реальность – наваждением. И Эрик смотрит на него, прищурившись и всё так же наклонив голову.

\- Я вижу, кто-то освоил гугл, - насмешка у Эрика получается один в один как у Дюка, разве что взгляд не злой, а мягкий. Эрик делает шаг вперед, Лукас инстинктивно делает шаг назад.

\- Честно говоря, - продолжает Эрик и подходит ещё на шаг ближе. – Я ожидал этого года полтора назад. Когда мы снимали первый сезон. Эмили два дня ходила за мной по пятам и хихикала. Неужели ты это пропустил?

Эрик подходит ещё ближе, Лукас пытается отстраниться, но позади него оказывается стена. Ну конечно. А Эрик стоит теперь так близко, что между их телами не остаётся ни миллиметра.

\- Ты…ты мог бы раньше мне сказать про этот фильм, - выдыхает Лукас, гладя Эрику в глаза. Смотреть с вызовом у Нэйтана получается гораздо лучше, но это не мешает Лукасу пытаться.

\- Ты мог бы раньше мне сказать о своей бисексуальности, - Эрик улыбается уголками губ, а затем наклоняется к самому уху Лукаса, переходя на шепот. – Иди к чёрту, _Нэйтан_ , у нас здесь важный разговор.

Лукас смеется от неожиданности и чувствует, как его начинает отпускать. Напряжение, страх, растерянность. Всё это исчезает постепенно, разбивается о довольную улыбку Эрика.

\- А теперь, когда мы остались одни, - Эрик подмигивает Лукасу, его губы совсем близко. – Как насчёт того, чтобы найти ответы на _все_ интересующие тебя вопросы?

Лукас судорожно выдыхает и, почти не осознавая, вцепляется пальцами в мягкий свитер Эрика. И, конечно, Эрик сразу целует его, жадно и жарко.

Так Лукас узнаёт, что Эрик совсем не похож на Дэвида. Но он действительно так рвано дышит во время минета. И даже лучше – стонет, тихо, на выдохе. А Лукас думает о том, что, конечно, за получасовой перерыв он вряд ли получит ответы на _все_ свои вопросы. Поэтому им придется продолжить в другое время и, желательно, в другом месте. И довольно усмехающийся Эрик (Лукас больше никогда не сможет спокойно смотреть на эту усмешку Дюка) явно с ним согласен.


End file.
